


Astraja

by vic_arious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dzieci zombie, zemsta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po obejrzeniu serialu zaczęło mnie męczyć pytanie, co by się stało z powstałymi ofiarami morderstw, czy chciałyby zemsty. A co, jeśli byłyby dziećmi? Co, jeśli rodzic miałby szansę poznać prawdę dopiero po latach? Zemściłby się? Efekt takich rozważań został zamieszczony w tym tekście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraja

— No już, budzimy się.  
  
_Zimno. Mokro. Ciemno. Coś wrzyna się w nadgarstki. Boli._  
  
— Długo na ciebie czekałem. Śniłem o tobie każdej nocy.  
  
_Pachnie wilgocią. Żarówka mruga nieprzyjaźnie. Krzesło ma twarde oparcie. Drzwi skrzypią._  
  
— Claire, powiedz tatusiowi, czy to ten pan.  
  
_Demonica. Mała, przeklęta demonica. Sama go zawołała, sama go usidliła! Teraz łypie na niego białymi oczami ze schodów. Kiwa głową. Przeklęta._  
  
— Dziękuję, skarbie. Idź się pobawić.  
  
_Drzwi znowu skrzypią, coś chrzęści. Cień przysuwa się do niego i uśmiecha. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą._  
  
— Nawet jeśli umarli powstaną po raz drugi, upewnię się, że to, co z ciebie zostanie, już nie powstanie.


End file.
